kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarfoot's
Sugarfoot's is the Strickland family restaurant in Arlen, Texas. The restaurant is named after Buck Strickland, a name which his ex-wife Liz Strickland had given him. The restaurant specializes in Texas style barbecue, and serves items such as hush puppies, double shortening biscuits, batter fries, which they use trans-fat on their food. The restaurant has a large backroom which is likely used for hosting various events, one such event being a (fixed) boxing match that Luanne fought in. It was briefly owned by Hank, and Peggy which Peggy renamed it Peggy's Sugarfoots in the episode Hanky Panky. In the episode Trans-Fascism, after a ban on trans-fat, the restaurant went out of business, which Buck than turn it into a food truck called Sugarfoot's Express which served the banned trans-fat, and in the end of the episode, after Hank was able to repeal the trans-fat ban, and the restaurant reopened. The restaurant also has their own happy birthday song which was sang by the workers in Trans-Fascism as they sing it to Lucky which goes "Happy Happy Happy Happy Sugarfoot's Birthday Hey Yay". Appearances Hanky Panky It was briefly owned by Peggy and renamed Peggy's Sugarfoot's in the two-part episode "Hanky Panky". Buck was trying to hide his assets from Liz during the pending divorce, so he did a questionable legal transaction with Hank, giving Hank full ownership of Sugarfoot's. Hank learns that it is Buck's restaurant, which he never knew before. Buck says he built the restaurant across from the Casa Linda apartments because it was near where Debbie was living, and he didn't want to drive to go out to eat afterwards.Peggy notarized the deal and commented that because Arlen is a joint property community, she was entitled to half of Hank's assets, thus she owned 50% of Sugarfoot's. Hank did not do much to Sugarfoot's, taking Buck's advice that the restaraunt is a turnkey business and that the employees are capable of running the show unsupervised. However Peggy inspected every aspect of the place and imposed changes on the employees. True to Peggy's narcissistic and controlling nature, she makes over the restaurant in her own image, forcing customers to eat on plates (rather than the butcher paper traditionally used at most barbecue joints) with silverware, installing carpeting and white linen tablecloths instead of floors with sawdust and benches for tables, and strictly enforcing a "no substituions" policy for side orders, reminding customers of this fact with an electric train which shows a giant Peggy head wagging her finger. The changes outrage Hank, Buck and Liz, and many customers, who stay away from the remodeled Sugarfoot's in droves. Soon after Debbie Grund commits accidental suicide and Buck and Liz reconcile, Buck regains control of Sugarfoot's and immediately undoes all of Peggy's changes. Trans-Facism The Hills, Luanne, and Lucky are celebrating Lucky's birthday at Sugarfoot's, while Kahn and Ted Wassanasong are also at Sugarfoot's wooing investors from New York City, who tell them NYC and other progressive regions have banned trans fat and they are unsure about investing in a place where it is legal. Ted then propose a ban on banning trans-fat which causes Sugarfoot's to close up shop. Buck than creates a food truck called Sugarfoot's Express, which is basically Sugarfoot's on wheels as it employs the same men who prepared food at Sugarfoot's and it serves the illegal trans-fat. Hank then tells the workers which are the same workers from the restaurant to follow basic health guidelines such as wearing hair nets, no smoking on duty, and washing their hands before handling food. After getting a visit with the police, Buck then bribes the police to keep the food truck selling the banned food. Then a rival food truck also selling the banned food, Rooster's Roost, terrorizes the food truck which then a turf war begins. Then Dale and Boomhauer admit to Hank that they have been eating at the Rooster's Roost truck which they got food poisoning. After Nancy and her news crew is trying to hunt down the illegal food trucks which Hank then tells her to hunt down Rooster's Roost to gather evidence that they don't follow basic health guidelines which causes their customers to get food poisoning. Hank then repeals to overturn the ban by threatening to show the video evidence from Nancy which shows that Rooster's Roost runs a filthy operation, or to repeal the food ban which they then voted to repeal the food ban. In the end of the episode, the restaurant reopened after repealing the food ban, and the Hill's are shown eating dinner at the restaurant which Hank is mentioning to Bobby that the hush puppies taste so good because trans-fat is being used, and you are not breaking the rules to eat them. Dang Ol' Love In the episode Dang Ol' Love, Boomhauer and Marlene have dinner at the restaurant. Boxing Luanne In the episode Boxing Luanne, the backroom of the restaurant was used for a couple boxing matches which is a scam to make money off Luanne's good looks. Later in the episode, Hank, Peggy, Luanne, and Buck were having a meal in the restaurant where Hank suggested to Buck for Luanne to flight Freeda Foreman. The Texas Panhandler In the episode The Texas Panhandler, the Hill's were having dinner at the restaurant with Bobby paying for the meal after Bobby and Joseph beg for money in the streets instead of working for a real estate company standing on the streets waving arrows to an apartment complex which Hank and Peggy think their doing. While eating dinner at the restaurant, Hank discovers that he likes sourdough. Peggy's Gone to Pots In the episode Peggy's Gone to Pots, Chris Sizemore takes Peggy and her real estate team called "Team Sizemore" to a steak dinner at the restaurant which Chris then awards the top seller of the month a steak meal with Chris which was awarded to Candy and Roger which Peggy gets jealous. In the end of the episode, after Peggy was able to sell a house in an an exclusive neighborhood of Arlen Heights, Peggy then gets awarded the top seller of the month which she was shown having a steak meal with Chris, then Candy and Roger looks disgusted. A Bill Full of Dollars In the episode A Bill Full of Dollars, Dale, Peggy, and Minh take Bill to the restaurant to tell him that they were studying and observing him to survey the average American consumer, which Bill was honored. Category:Restaurants Category:Places